kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 493
493: Divine Burn Feng Nu „Obediently surrender ” this Junior Brother said gloomily. However, his words have not said that suddenly stops! „Puff” arrow shade flashes through, is arrow resonate sound, but instantaneously is wrapping surrounded Qiurong Wanxue their Emperor Chong Huang Lineage disciple to be nailed tight all of a sudden on the ground, does not have including the pitiful yell sound. But Junior Brother of Gui Chong Mo was caught the neck to hang high above void, cannot move, his words had not said that fell into the hand of enemy. All these occurred too quickly, all people have not recovered, Emperor Chong Huang Lineage all disciples were killed, only had Gui Chong Mo Junior Brother also to live. „Who you, you, you is!” This Junior Brother was caught the neck, cannot move, frightens complexion deathly white. „Aren't you are looking for me?” Catches the youth of neck to show the six domestic animals harmless look, smiles lightly, said: „Since you look for me, I delivered.” „Li Qi Ye !” This Junior Brother was frightened shivers, he also is just bullies the weak by relying on powerful connections that's all, has not thought of Li Qi Ye really in the nearby. Must know that this is the one breath slaughters the character of Qing Jin Zi this grade of talent, this is big Ominous Person! „Young Master!” Saw that Young Master catches up promptly, Qiurong Wanxue was pleasantly surprised, called one. „I, I, I am the Emperor Chong Huang Lineage disciple!” This Junior Brother frightens complexion blanch, yelled said. „Emperor Chong Huang Lineage how?” A delightful sound resounds, is very interesting to listen, said: „My Thousand Carp River Sect Protector kills a Emperor Chong Huang Lineage disciple, just pinches ant that's all, even if your Sect Master arrives is also so!” A female comes. This female is ample the dust, aloof refined, her beautiful appearance devastatingly beautiful, anybody looked cannot help but brightly at present one. „Thousand Carp River Successor Lan Yun Zhu!” At this time, hides came from in the nearby in Remote Cloud cultivator recognizes this female, cannot help but the complexion big change, lost one's voice to call out. At this time, Qiurong Wanxue cannot help but surprised looks at the peerless beautiful woman of this coming with and Snow Shadow Ghost Clan disciples, they shake. Lan Yun Zhu, the Remote Cloud illustrious talent, two Saints aptitude, once showed disdain for eight sides! This Junior Brother was frightened complexion deathly white, speaks incoherently saying: „I, I, I am the Emperor Chong Huang Lineage disciple, I, I, my Big Senior Brother am Gui Chong Mo” „Which onion is? Did not know.” Li Qi Ye serene said: „The child of even if Deities, annoyed my also photo to kill does not harm.” Then, the five fingers gather together, „scoffing”, this disciple was pinched blood fog. Li Qi Ye has patted the palm, looks Lan Yun Zhu that has come, said: „You are not treating in Remote Cloud, rushed to here to come?” The Li Qi Ye words make the Peng Zhuang their these Snow Shadow Ghost Clan disciples scared. Thousand Carp River Successor Fairy Lan, does not know character who many people look up, however, such legendary character is the same just like the younger generation in the Li Qi Ye mouth. „Supports you.” Lan Yun Zhu smiles gracefully, said: „Some heard people must move our Thousand Carp River Sect Protector, therefore I caught up, various elders drew near in less than Takuya.” „Thousand Carp River Sect Protector!” Hears this saying, Qiurong Wanxue also cannot help but had a scare, such matter she does not know that she has not thought Young Master young has become Thousand Carp River Sect Protector. The disciple cannot help but eyes of Peng Zhuang their these Snow Shadow Ghost Clan open the eyes in a big way, looks at Li Qi Ye inconceivable. Thousand Carp River, this is illustrious Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, in their eyes, Thousand Carp River, but colossus same existence. Like Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect Sect Protector, should be White Haired is gray in their imagination, the person of high skill of age seventy years of age is right, however young Li Qi Ye unexpectedly is Thousand Carp River Sect Protector, doesn't this make them frighten to be difficult to say the words? „Thousand Carp River Sect Protector?” Hides in the peripheral many cultivator also cannot help but complexion big change. Li Qi Ye looked at Lan Yun Zhu, the nod said: „, Since came , helping me think them, I kill the murder.” Here, both eyes narrowed the eyes. „Kills murder” such words to hear in the Lan Yun Zhu ear, she thinks a little fearful and apprehensive, she understands Li Qi Ye compared with other people, he opened the buddhist commandment against taking life, that incessantly was „kills murder” to be so simple. „If the need, Thousand Carp River solves this matter for you.” Lan Yun Zhu said smilingly. Li Qi Ye has smiled, said: „Minor matter that's all, one crowd of clay chickens and pottery dogs, do not kill him three and 50,000, they do not understand that does not have the truth of good end with me for the enemy.” Old Zhi they were frightened fearful and apprehensive by Li Qi Ye such words. Kills him three and 50,000? This is what kind domineering, is this what kind cut-throat? This makes them smell a smell of blood of heading on. They have cannot help but pulled out an cold air/Qi, sends at heart coldly. Before, they think that Li Qi Ye only feared cannot achieve, however Thousand Carp River Sect Protector, did not have the heaven defying method, becomes Thousand Carp River Sect Protector? The news that Li Qi Ye presents has spread over inside and outside Fengdu City all of a sudden, hears Li Qi Ye to appear, innumerable the big sects and countries and innumerable powerhouses cannot help but are eager to try, many cultivator cannot help but burning with passion. Under the generous recompense must have brave man, Doesn't said that Li Qi Ye has the First Ominous Grave key already the enough mouth-watering three feet, let alone the reward of Divine Burn Feng Nu is richer fully can make anybody move. „Bang” loud sound, Li Qi Ye instantaneous method world. In this moment, he same stands just like a giant above Vault of Heaven, overlooks 9 Heavens 10 Worlds, an eye is similar to the magic netherworld lamp same direct lighting earth, when he stares at Snow Shadow Ghost Clan in it place, has a feeling there Divine Burn Feng Nu, has stood all of a sudden. „Is very good, since looks for me, that does accounts.” The sound that Li Qi Ye thunders resounds through the entire world, his overbearing sound resounds: „No matter your Divine Burn Country has many people, I sufficiently your slaughter completely! But, remembers to me, do not move Snow Shadow Ghost Clan slightly, otherwise, my slaughter will extinguish your entire Divine Burn Country tomorrow!” This overbearing incomparable words thunder to continue, reverberates in between Heaven and Earth for a very long time. Hears such words, many people look at each other in blank diamay, some people cannot help but sneer, said: „Acts recklessly, only feared that he has not known one offend any person!” „Slaughter my Divine Burn Country!” Divine Burn Feng Nu empty shadow also reappears under Nine Heavens. Her elegant eyes one severe, dignified incomparable, just like the Fengyi world. Her coldly said: „Depending on your this saying, first should extinguish Snow Shadow Ghost Clan, then slaughter your nine generations!” Divine Burn Feng Nu acts crazy, all people had a scare, Qiurong Wanxue they had a scare. No one will suspect that her determination, no one will suspect that her strength, she has such strength absolutely. „Slaughter nine generations?” At this time, a delightful sound resounded, such as the bell same laughter just like between Heaven and Earth Elf, a faintly recognizable shadow reappeared above Vault of Heaven. Lan Yun Zhu separates spatially smiles, peerless Wushuang/matchless, said: „Feng Nu, does not know that your Divine Burn Country takes any slaughter my Thousand Carp River nine generations! Slaughter my Thousand Carp River nine generations? By your back Myriad Bone Imperial Throne? I must think in your hand to have how is it trump card but actually to want the slaughter my Thousand Carp River Sect Protector nine generations!” „Thousand Carp River Sect Protector!” At this time does not know that the vision of many people fall on Li Qi Ye . Thousand Carp River Sect Protector, this made many people pull out an cold air/Qi. The Thousand Carp River prestige outside, as Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect absolutely is not the small and weak class, since fact, the Thousand Carp River strength has made the human dread. Thousand Carp River has filled mystically, in the past Immortal Emperor Qian Li swept away 9 Heavens 10 Worlds, even some hearsay said that in the past Immortal Emperor Qian Li once trod Ancestral Realm, all sounds are still, in Ancestral Realm that Nether Sacred World kept aloof, when facing Immortal Emperor Qian Li also same yielded and withdrew. In Emperors Era, Immortal Emperor Qian Li is Nether Sacred World last Immortal Emperor, until now, the Immortal Emperor Qian Li influence is bigger than Nether Sacred World any Immortal Emperor! Thousand Carp River, has let existence that human dreads, especially Thousand Carp Lake has filled mystically, even if since the innumerable inheritance have drooled with envy, does not have any inheritance to dare to begin! „Feng Nu, the rule is very simple.” The Lan Yun Zhu delightful sound flutters in between Heaven and Earth, said: „My Thousand Carp River Sect Protector selects your Divine Burn Country only, no matter you have many people, no matter you can summon many helpers, my Sect Protector single-handedly meets you! But, you cannot move Snow Shadow Ghost Clan slightly, otherwise my Thousand Carp River can guarantee that tomorrow was your Divine Burn Country extinguishes the date of country, even if Myriad Bone Imperial Throne same cannot guarantee your Divine Burn Country!” The Lan Yun Zhu sound reverberates in between Heaven and Earth, this makes countless people turn very quiet to listen. Hears this saying, many people look at each other in blank diamay, has pulled out an cold air/Qi. At this time, many the big sects and countries understand that this is not the word of intimidation. Although Divine Burn Country is formidable, but, in Southern Remote Cloud, Divine Burn Country compares with Thousand Carp River, that difference too far. Thousand Carp River definitely has the strength to destroy completely Divine Burn Country, even if Myriad Bone Imperial Throne wants to shelter Divine Burn Country only to fear that is also beyond control. „Good!” The Divine Burn Feng Nu look is cold, said: „Makes him come! I momentarily accompany outside the Snow Shadow Ghost Clan entrance!” Said falls, her shadow along with it disappearance. Then, Li Qi Ye and Lan Yun Zhu two person's forms on sky also vanishes does not see. Separates the spatial frontline propaganda in pairs, immediately the atmosphere that this lets the entire aspect is tight, everybody knows that the violent storm must come, this war must be heaven frightening. At this time, many people cannot help but hesitated, before then, does not know that many people had the idea of Li Qi Ye , incessantly was because on Li Qi Ye had the First Ominous Grave key, in the meantime, the Divine Burn Feng Nu institute Xu's reward was too attractive. However the situation is now different, now everybody knows that Li Qi Ye is Thousand Carp River Sect Protector, this means that Li Qi Ye has Thousand Carp River such colossus to work as the backer, who must with the artificial enemy, probably think over like this oneself, other even if Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect are no exception. Next